1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a light-emitting device and, more particularly, to a light-emitting device which includes a light-emitting array.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Poor illumination at night is a setback to night activities. Problems regarding difficult identification and safety may occur. People who go jogging or cycling at night may be hit by cars due to insufficient illumination. Sports playing in open places may have to be stopped at night if street lamps do not provide enough illumination. It is, therefore, necessary to find means to enhance the safety and ensure the smooth-going of night activities.
Footwear with flashing device is available on the market for safety reasons described above. Such footwear typically includes at least one light source, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs); a source of power, such as a battery; and a switch to connect the battery to the light sources for the purpose of illumination.
In addition, the switch could be a simple manual switch as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,922. The switch could be a mercury switch in which a ball of mercury runs back and forth along a tube between a pair of electrical contacts during motion of the footwear, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,009. The switch can be a pressure-responsive switch which is turned on and off in response to application of the wearer s weight on the switch as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,586. The switch can also be a spring switch in which a cantilevered spring in the form of a coil that oscillates back and forth to make and break contact with an electrical terminal as, for example, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,408,764.
Moreover, to provide lighting in an energy-saving way, it is desirable to make the lights flash on and off, rather than having them continuously illuminated while the switch is closed. Furthermore, to prevent the aforesaid device from water and dust, so as to extend the lifetime of such device, the system-in-package design that includes the battery, the responsive switch, and the control circuit of the LEDs is also desired.